


Up in the sky but crashing down

by HedaCarmilla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, If RT won't give it to them I will, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, the whole team needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaCarmilla/pseuds/HedaCarmilla
Summary: In mythology, Atlas is the one holding the Earth on his shoulders. It feels like a cruel parallel to Ruby's current situation. She has to keep everyone hoping while she's barely holding it together herself...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys if rooster teeth won't let my girls interact, I'm taking it upon myself to fix that. It's gonna be in 3-4 parts, probably over the course of this week so stay tuned.

Back at Beacon, when Yang found out Weiss Schnee would be Ruby's partner, she expected impending room. Instead, it turned out there couldn't have been a better match. Well, except from her and Blake, but that was entirely subjective. That's why she couldn't explain to herself why the "best teammate ever", as Weiss so lovely put it, wasn't talking to her partner at all. Not even a snarky remark in the past week, absolutely nothing. 

"Blake?" She whispered, as not to attract the attention of the other people in the car. 

Blake hummed softly and turned to look at Yang. "What is it?"

"Have you noticed anything… strange? With Ruby and Weiss I mean."

Blake sighed. "Is this about them not talking again?"

Ok, so maybe she had asked Blake about it a couple times, but she read so many books! She should know what to do…

"Yang, you know you can't force them to talk. This is hard for them, especially for Weiss."

"I know, I know… But it feels like... I dunno, like I should be able to do something about it! Ruby's-"

"Not a little kid anymore, Yang. I know you want to protect her, but we have to believe she can handle this. "

Yang ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know, Blake, I'm worried about her..."

"Then maybe you should talk to her about it? "

Yang looked down at her boots. She wanted to talk to Ruby. Well, in reality it was more along the lines of organizing a group therapy night for the team, but that still included talking, right? "I'll… try."

Ruby quietly opened the door to her dorm. The mission ended earlier than expected, thanks to Penny. After walking inside and finding that she was the first to come back, she sighed relieved. She really didn't have the energy to act normal now.

As she dragged her feet to the small bathroom of the dorm, she pressed a hand to her eye. 

"Stupid brain…" she muttered. 

At any point after Beacon she would've been happy to see Penny. Confused? Sure. A bit scared that she's a ghost? You know it. But now… she didn't know how to feel. She turned the water on and let it run until steam filled the room. If she could sneak in a nap before dinner, maybe she could handle the meeting with Ironwood. 

She found her plans ruined as soon as she left the bathroom. Although the outfit clearly said 'i want to sleep, don't bother me', Penny didn't seem to take the hint. 

"Hello friend! "

"Hey Penny." Her tone was monotone when compared to Penny's ever cheerful one, but the other girl didn't seem to mind. "What's up, does the team need me?"

"Oh, no. But I checked the schedules, and the rest of your teammates are not going to return in the next" she paused, counting down the seconds " 78 minutes and 30 seconds. I was thinking we could do some light training in the meantime." 

Ruby shivered, remembering the last time she agreed to train with Penny alone. She was pretty sure her back was still bruised…

"Thanks, but I want to keep my energy for… the race with Harriet."

"You're racing again?" She tilted her head. "Can I spectate, Ruby? I am truly curios who will win, you are both incredibly fast."

"I'll ask and let you know, ok Penny?" She pulled out her scroll to 'ask Harriet', but in reality she was more or less asking if they could race tomorrow, just so she wouldn't have to explain to Penny why she lied to her. Although with the teasing she'd get from Harriet maybe it would've been easier to explain…

"Sure, Ruby! Oh, am I supposed to bring anything to show my support? I can make a banner for the occasion!" 

Her excitement was clear, and Ruby did her best to calm her down. "No, Penny, it's fine. Maybe just bring a timer so we can actually check our speed?" She said with a chuckle.

Penny nodded. "Of course. Although I'll have you know, I have a very accurate watch inbuilt in my system. But if we are not going to train, think we could play a game?"

"Do you even have games here?" She meant it as a joke, but now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen anyone play anything other than deck card games in the school.

"Well, I think I can find a deck of cards. Oh and maybe a Remnant: the game? And if not, there's always chess. "

Ruby hesitates because, well, none of those sounded good to her, not when the bed was so close. But she couldn't let Penny down, so she chose Remnant. She could never win against Yang, but maybe she could fool Penny. And who knows, maybe trying to conquer Remnant, even for a game, would make her see how Salem thought.

It only took half an hour for her to realize she was wrong, and even in the game she was barely scraping by. 

"This activated my trap card! " Penny said with a wide smile while taking half of Ruby's forces off the table. 

Ruby looked at the table with a dumbfounded look. "What just happened?"

"You moved your Atlesian soldiers in my trap card, see?" Penny explained, trying to be helpful. "And the sandstorm wiped-" her explanations were interrupted by her scroll ringing. 

"Yes, sir?" Ruby could hear Clover's voice on the other end. "Understood, sir. " 

The call ended just as suddenly as it began, and Ruby looked at her friend with a questioning look. "What's wrong, Penny?"

"Oh, there is a protest down in Mantle and it is attracting Grimm. Clover wants me to cover it, so I have to go. But I had fun!"

Ruby gave a small smile. "Yeah… Me too, Penny. " It's true she would rather have slept, or watched cartoons or done anything to take her mind off the impending doom, but playing with Penny was pleasant.

After a quick hug, Penny left to do her job and Ruby returned to her room, hoping to catch a half hour nap at least. Thankfully, her dorm was still empty when she got in, so she jumped on the bed. She didn't bother pulling the covers over her despite the chill, it was just a short nap after all. She closed her eyes…

She could see Salem. She was surrounded by armies of Grimm, and she was alone. She looked around, she had to find her team. Seeing her desperation, Salem laughed. 

Imaged flashed before her eyes. Penny cut in pieces. Weiss stabbed, barely alive. Yang in a pool of blood, Qrow drunk and giving up, Blake, her mother, Oscar, Pyrrha, everyone. 

"You thought your little tricks would work on me again?" Cinder asked. Where did she come from? Where was she?

"No, you're not real. I am asleep, I am still -"

"Yes, Ruby Rose. You and your friends are still alive… mostly. But how long will this last?"

Ruby didn't want to hear anymore. She forced her eyes open and rushed to get her scroll. What did dream-Salem mean by mostly? 

Her hands shook as she scrolled through the apps until she found the one she was looking for. Aura levels. Weiss's was slightly depleted, she had probably used her semblance at the mansion. Blake and Yang were close to half each, not unusual since they were on the way back from a trip outside the walls.

Team JNPR? She checked, just to make sure. And checked again. It took another 2 checks for her to calm down. They were fine. 

"They're fine... And tyrian knows I'm here, he would much rather attack me first… come on, Ruby, hold it together. " She whispered to herself, wiping her eyes. 

The door opened and Ruby jumped, startled. Seeing it was Blake and Yang, she put on a smile. "Hey guys. How was the mission?"

Yang and Blake exchanged a look Ruby couldn't read, but judging by Blake's ears she had heard Ruby's little self talk. Oops?

"It was… It was fine. Marrow wasn't any more annoying than usual." 

Ah, Yang still wasn't over the time Marrow said she should try another partner. Before Ruby could answer, Yang continued.

"Listen, do you think we could talk?"

Ruby pretended not to notice Blake slip out of the room and kept her facial expression as innocent as she could. "Sure, what's wrong?"

Yang chuckled. "I should be the one asking you that. Are you ok, Rubes?"

Ruby nodded almost on instinct. "I'm fine. Just training more than usual, getting me tired, y'know?"

Ok maybe that lie wasn't the best. It would've worked with anyone who didn't know how much she trained on the ordinary, but Yang wasn't anyone.

"You sure? Cause if you need to talk…" 

Ruby gave a small smile. "I'm fine, Yang. Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix. We still have tomorrow free, right?" She asked, hoping Marrow hadn't roped them into another mission, again. After receiving confirmation, she continued. "Yes! I've wanted to check that comic store in Atlas ever since we got here! Think Blake will come with me?" She said, her excitement was very real this time

Yang laughed. "I don't think convincing her to come will be the problem. I'm just wondering how I'll be able to get you two out of there with any money left." 

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I don't spend thaaat much! It's not a weapons shop!"

"Oh, it's not you I'm worried about. "

Still smiling, Yang pulled Ruby in a tight hug. 

"You know I love you, yeah? Even if I don't always agree with you."

Ruby froze for a moment before returning the hug, hiding her face in Yang's shoulder and nodding. "I love you too" she said, her voice muffled by… well if she admitted she might've gotten some of Yang's hair in her mouth she'd be dead faster than you could say 'yang is mad at me', so she didn't finish that thought. 

Yang held her tighter for a moment and Ruby could feel some of her worries ease. They weren't gone, but Yang's hugs worked magic like that.

After letting go, Yang looked at her with her classic smile. "So, tomorrow. If I actually manage to get you and Blake out of the bookstore before it closes, wanna do some team bonding? "

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, jumping on her bed.

"Well... We could all go for a movie, just our team, I don't want Jaune crying when the fish dies again. Or we could go to the club-" 

"You were banned last time we went there, remember?" Blake said, walking in as if she wasn't even missing. 

Yang rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, but it's not the only one in Mantle!"

"Maybe we should ask Weiss if she has any ideas." Blake suggested.

Ruby's heart clenched hearing her name. She hadn't talked with Weiss in a while… 

As if on cue, Weiss walked in the room looking elegant as ever. Maybe she had Yang and Blake fooled, but Ruby could see the way her shoulders sagged with exhaustion, how her eyes were constantly alert. And it was her own fault.

Despite her best efforts, she made eye contact with Weiss before jumping down. "Well, if you three decide what to do let me know. I'm gonna go train, got a race with Harriet soon and I don't wanna get my butt kicked again." She said just a tad faster than she intended before rushing out. Maybe it was obvious she was avoiding Weiss, but that was better than enduring the crushing guilt she felt when looking at her partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me Weiss is perfectly fine with being back in Atlas and that Jaq didn't try to pull some shit with her, so here's Weiss's chapter. A bit shorter than Ruby's. The next one will actually have them talk, but I had to figure their frame of mind first, y'know?

Weiss sighed as she let Ruby dash past her. She kept hoping Ruby would just talked to her, but it didn't look like she was going to have such luck.

"Just give her some time… it's not an easy position to be in." Winter had told her.

She was trying. She was really trying. After Penny reappeared, she decided to give Ruby space, she figured she would be overwhelmed. Besides, she had her own problems to deal with, and her problem was one Jaques Schnee.

"Well that went well…" she heard Yang mumble. 

"What did she mean by if we decide anything?" Weiss decided to change the subject of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, we wanted to have a team bonding day tomorrow. You in?"

Weiss gave a genuine smile. "That sounds lovely. But can we discuss this later? I have to go meet father." She gave an exaggerated eye roll.

Yang nodded and gave her a quick hug. "Sure. Try not to imaple him yet, ok?"

Weiss chuckled, although the idea wasn't half that bad. "I'll do my best" she said while checking her make up in the small mirror in the room. Impeccable as always… 

She sighed and looked at the door. She opened her mouth then closed it just as fast. She didn't want to know if Ruby was talking to the others, really talking not just trying to fill the silence. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle that well.

Yang must've taken that the wrong way, because she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be ok. If he tries anything, you know we'll all come there and kick his ass, yeah?"

Weiss nodded. She knew that, it was the only reason she agreed to come to Atlas. "I know…" she said softly before leaving.

The road between the mansion and the academy wasn't long enough to require a car, but it was still long enough on foot to give her time to get lost in thought. 

Winter's words were still ringing in her ears. 

"I heard mother's been getting worse. " 

She knew Winter wasn't trying to guilt trip her. She wasn't their father. She was warning her. But it still felt as if all fingers were pointed at her. She was the one who swore to clear the Schnee name, yet she ran and left Jaques to drag it through the mud. She was the one supposed to protect Whitley, like Winter had protected her, yet she always let him down. She was the one her mother loved most, admittedly for her singing but it still meant something. And she left her, to drown herself in alcohol. The more she thought about it the more she realised just how much each of these actions perpetuated each other. 

By the time she reached the front door she wasn't sure she had the strength to go inside. She took a deep breath before straightening her back and walking in. 

"Sister, what an unexpected surprise! I did not think I would see you return so soon." She heard Whitley's voice before she saw him coming down the stairs. 

"Whitley. Father asked me to come, and he made a very.. persuasive point. But I am not here to stay. Where is he?"

"If you must know, he is in a meeting right now. You will have to wait for him to finish, he said it is a very important one. "

Well that was unexpected… 

"Do you know who?" She asked, hoping to find out more. She knew her father was up to no good, and if she managed to get proof of it…

"Why of course I do. I'll have you know that since I'm the only heir now, I get to know everyone he meets personally. Since I will take over the company one day, I have to know who our business partners are. "

Weiss could easily see through his bluff, but decided to humor him. "And I assume you will not tell me, right?"

"Well it is private company information, so that would be a no. "

Weiss somehow managed to keep her eyes from rolling. But she remembered her mother's words. 'please, don't forget about your brother'. 

"Then I assume you will have to keep an eye on me until father is free?" She asked. She was amused by Whitley's surprise, until she remembered that this was the first time in years she… semi-willingly accepted to spend time with him.

"Well, I do not have anything better to do urgently… I might as well. " He quickly recovered his composure. 

They ended up in an awkward silence in the gardens, while Weiss was trying to read her brother. Could he really resent her for leaving, and not because of Jaques? 

She thought back to how alone she had felt after Winter left. But that was different, Winter and her were actually close. Weiss and Whitley were never close. All of their interactions were filtered through Jaques' careful observation and in the rare occasions they were alone, through fake politeness and constant competition. 

When she put it like that, it all made sense. After all, she used to act just like him once. 

"Whitley-" she started, only to be interrupted by a Butler.

"Miss Schnee, your father has requested your presence."

Weiss sighed and followed the butler. She had to find Whitley again, soon. She had to make things right.

Her father's office seemed much smaller with him in it. Jaques Schnee had a way of taking over a room when he wanted something, and it was clear this was one of those moments.

"Weiss. Why don't you take a seat?" He motioned to the armchairs in the middle of the room.

"No, thank you. I don't have that much time, so I'd appreciate if we could hurry a bit." She felt her shoulders tense in preparation for a blow, but thankfully her father just twitched his moustache in annoyance.

"Very well. I asked you to come here to reconsider your position as heiress. While your brother is a much better candidate, I am afraid he is a better figurehead than a businessman."

Maybe because you didn't bother groom him like you groomed me, she thought. 

"If this is all, you already know my answer. I'll take my leave."

"Think about it, Weiss. You are a huntress now. Think about the power you would have if you accepted my offer."

That sounded awfully close to begging… Whitley must be giving him more trouble than he admitted…

"My answer is still no, Jaques. "

She saw the anger rising in her father's eyes and did her best to keep her expression defiant. She wished she had her weapon now, anything to give her a sense of security. 

Her father rose from his chair and Weiss felt her chest tighten with fear, but her gaze didn't drop. She was a huntress, she was not going to be intimidated by a scumbag such as her father.

A slight movement in his arm let her know he was getting ready to strike, but his scroll rang. She tried to get a look at the caller, but Jaques put it away too fast. "Leave." He ordered, and Weiss didn't have to be told twice.

Weiss was ready to get out of the mansion, hopefully never to return. It would be easy, pretend everything was fine… but she couldn't do that, could she? 

Outside the door, she made sure nobody was following her before she went to her mother's room. If her instincts were right, she needed to see who Jaques was meeting. She was browsing through Willow's personal computer, trying to ignore the stench of alcohol in the room, when she heard the door open. 

"Weiss…" Willow didn't sound surprised. She didn't even sound upset at the intrusion of privacy. She just sounded tired. "Are you here to… finish the job, so to speak?"

Weiss scoffed at the slight slur in her speech. "Yes, mother. Now if you don't mind." She sat up right after sending the files to her scroll. 

Willow didn't even seen to notice. "You were in the garden today. With your brother, weren't you?" She didn't wait for Weiss to answer. "Thank you…"

Weiss wasn't sure she could accept that, not while knowing what she was going to do. "If you want to thank me, mother, you know what you have to do." She said coldly, glaring at the glass as she walked past her and out of the house. 

The memory of the house in the mountains rose in her head. Maybe one day she'd be able to burn down this mansion too, or at least purge its memory from her mind. But judging by how emotionally exhausted this day left her, she doubted it would happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be fluffy, I swear

Despite the tiring day and the late hour, Weiss couldn't sleep. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence back when she actually lived here, but she didn't think she would have this problem again. Not when her team was here. 

She turned on her side. Her team… what she wouldn't give to be able to get some advice from Ruby… But she couldn't wake her up without also alerting her other teammates, and besides they still weren't on speaking terms, for whatever reason. She tried to think what would Ruby do, and the answer was obvious. She would show the video to Ironwood. She would get Jaques Schnee arrested. 

But what if it wasn't enough?

Suddenly, she heard movement from the bunk above her, then she saw Ruby get down and leave before she got a chance to say anything.

Weiss got up and caught sight of shining amber eyes. Of course Blake woke up. "I've got this." She whispered to her friend, before taking a hoodie and leaving. 

Following the trace of rose petals, she expected to end up in the workshop, where students could meddle with their weapons. Her second guess would've been the cafeteria. She didn't expect to be led to the training room. To be honest she didn't even know it was open at this time.

She quietly slipped inside, which wasn't hard with the sound of metal cutting through the air at incredible speeds. Ruby was an amazing fighter, she knew that, but the speed at which she was moving now? That was new. 

After the wave of simulated Grimm was killed off, Weiss cleared her throat.

"Ruby?" 

She hated how the name felt almost foreign on her tongue, after days of not speaking. Judging by how Ruby flinched, she figured her partner was in the same situation. It was decided. She had to get to the bottom of this.

"W-weiss! " She gave a nervous chuckle. "What - what are you doing here? Isn't it a bit late?" She said, rubbing the back of her neck in that adorable, guilty puppy way of hers.

"I should be asking you that. What's wrong?" She stepped closer, the distance between them feeling even bigger in the immense arena. 

"What? Nothing! Nothing's wrong! " Weiss saw her eyes darting around, looking for a way out.

"So nothing wrong has you training in the middle of the night?"

"Yep. Just had too much energy, y'know? Thought training might help?"

Weiss sighed and took her hand by the wrist. She could feel they wouldn't go to sleep soon, that meaning Weiss wouldn't let her go anywhere until she came clean. "You know, you're not very good at lying to me. "

Not letting go of Ruby's hand, she dragged her out of the training room.

"Where are we going?!" There was slight panic in Ruby's tone, but from what she couldn't guess.

"The cafeteria. We need to talk, and it's usually empty at this hour. And it also has amazing cookies, which I happen to know where are stored." She added, half trying to bribe Ruby, half letting her own stomach talk. With the whole situation, she'd be lying if she said she was eating regularly.

Ruby was still quiet when they reached the kitchens, and kept the silence while Weiss put together a plate of cookies and milk. 

When she sat down across the table from Ruby, her partner didn't look up to meet her eyes. Weiss sighed and reached out to take Ruby's hands in her own.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" She tried to make her voice as soft as she could, but the worry still put an edge.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Weiss. You should go back and sleep."

"Well too bad. Because I'm not leaving you until you tell me what's wrong."

Ruby sighed, and Weiss could see her lip quivering. Was she going to cry? She squeezed her hand, trying to offer what little comfort she could. "So?"

"Do you think we are doing the right thing, Weiss?"

The right thing? Was this about Ironwood?

"I think we are doing the best we can."

"But what if it's not enough? What if the best is not enough to save everyone? I mean we were always doing the best, and people still died! Pyrrha died because I wasn't fast enough, Yang lost her arm because I let us get split up, you all could've died because - " Ruby's voice suddenly cracked and dropped to a whisper. "Because of me…" she sniffled and got quiet, but Weiss felt it wasn't over yet. 

"And I have to make the best decisions, because the actual adults in power are idiots and only want to save themselves." She went on, her voice wavering. "And I don't know if I can do it, I don't know if I can save everyone but I don't have a choice, and I'm already messing up because Penny is back and I've only had her back for such a short time and they want to kill her again, because I couldn't stop tyrian, because I couldn't prove she's innocent, and I dragged you here and made things hard for you too, and for Blake, and and and-" 

Ruby couldn't do this. She couldn't keep hoping while seeing all of her mistakes looming over her. She raised a hand to her mouth, trying to stop a sob from escaping her lips, but keeping quiet did nothing to keep the tears at bay. Every part of her was telling her to run away, she couldn't show weakness. Not to her team, not to anyone who relied on her to lead. Which was… everyone. The only thing keeping her there was Weiss's cold hand holding hers, like a tether to reality. When she felt that hand let go? Compared to that, the fight before they got the airship was a gentle massage. She felt her chest cave in, crushed by the weight of the world. If even Weiss was leaving…

"Weiss-" she whispered.

"I'm here, Ruby." She said, wrapping her partner in a tight hug. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here." 

Weiss' heart was breaking, having to see her partner, her best friend… her Ruby like that. But she didn't flinch. Ruby needed her now, her own problems could wait. She held her tight and tried to reassure her, but seemingly to no avail. She didn't know how much time passed until Ruby's sobs quieted to a sniffle. But even then, she didn't let go. 

"Why did you follow me…?" Ruby asked quietly, her voice hoarse. 

"Because I did promise you I'd be the best teammate ever. And that means helping you, even when you don't want me to." That was a good answer, true too, but Weiss didn't feel it was complete… she sighed trying to find her next words. "And because I love you. And you're my best friend, and I can't stand to see you shut us out, not when you're hurting like this."

Ruby was quiet for a moment, before Weiss felt her smile against her shoulder. "I think that's the nicest thing you ever told me."

"Yes well… I thought that since we were being honest…" she tried to gloss over the fact that she had just admitted out loud that she loved her. While it was pretty clear they all cared for each other, admitting it so bluntly was not something Weiss would do on a normal occasion.

Ruby nodded, not pressing the matter further. She let Weiss go and ,despite the puffy red eyes, she seemed somehow happier. "Can we eat the cookies now?"

Weiss nodded and got up to reclaim her seat. As soon as she sat down, Ruby's hand clasped her own. She had a thoughtful expression, which looked strange while she was nibbling on a cookie. But Weiss didn't comment on it, instead opting to take one of the sweets herself. 

"Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I… I love you too. " For some reason, the sentence felt charged, and Weiss doubted it was because of the apology that followed. "And I'm sorry. I promised team RWBY would be by your side, but I left you alone here. I'm sorry."

Weiss sighed. If they had to deal with her own feelings tonight too, they would need to get more cookies. "I accept your apology, if you promise to stop pushing us- if you promise to stop pushing me away." 

Maybe it was a selfish way to accept it, but she needed Ruby by her side. When she earned a solemn promise from her partner, she nodded. "Good. Because I... I am about to do something very difficult, and I will need you there. I am going to arrest my father. "

Ruby choked on her milk. "You're what?"

Weiss nodded. "He has been hurting my family for long enough. Now he's also hurting the people of Mantle and, soon enough, the people I love too. I need to clear out the details, but I think I have enough evidence to get him arrested. One good thing mother has done for us…"

Ruby waited for Weiss to give more details, but seeing as nothing would follow she nodded. She raised their hands and pressed a kiss to Weiss'. "Ok. I'm gonna be right by your side, whenever you decide to do it. "

Weiss smiled and felt her cheeks heat up. "Good. I would hate to have to be mad at you."

When Ruby smiled a smile that reached her eyes, Weiss felt like she had finally done something right. If her mother got worse and blamed it on her, if Whitley ended up hating her for arresting Jaques, if everything else came crashing down? At least she could count on Ruby from now on. Because Ruby wouldn't break a promise as important as this one.

"If we go back now, I think we can get a few hours of sleep. " Weiss suggested.

Ruby nodded and used her semblance to clean up faster than safety protocols allowed, and they walked back to their dorm.

When Blake saw them come in, she smiled. And when morning came and Yang saw Ruby and Weiss sharing a bed? Well, Blake only stopped Yang from waking them up and teasing them, not from taking photos.


End file.
